strunyxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dren
Overall Apperance The Dren are a sentient beings who have a wooden flesh. The color of their flesh is lighter than any tree on Strunyx, appearing anywhere from an eggshell white to a gray. Their faces are expressionless as they lack the muscles in their face to move anything other than their mouth. Their heads are smooth except for the bark that grows on every part of the head except for the front leaving their face completely exposed. They have no ears, or noses, but can still smell and hear. Their eyes vary between light gray, light blue, light brown, and light green. The rarest color eyes to have is green and is considered a holy sign. Their bark varies in color and doesn't necessarily match the wood. '''Personalities''' Dren personalities are limitless but their skin changes to match some qualities of their personalities. Also some actions will also effect how their bark grows. The one thing all Dren must have to be Dren is religious. This one quality is what keeps all Dren different to their Greox counter part. '''The Meanings''' * Graying of the wood means that the Dren is or has been prone to violence. * The grayer the bark the older the Dren. * The lighter or "Whiter" the bark is represents the faith the Dren has. * The lighter or "Whiter" the wood the younger the Dren is. * Bluer the bark the more experience the Dren has with magic or magical Items. * Bluer the wood the more vital the Dren is (If the Dren becomes vital enough his sap will start to turn blue) * Reder the bark the stronger the Dren * Reder the wood the more passionate or chaotic the Dren is. * Yellowing of the bark tends to mean the more dexterous the Dren. But it can also mean sickness. * Yellowing of the wood means that the Dren is sick. The Scripture of the Beginning "In the beginning there was a mountain, a mountain that superseded all other mountains. This singular mountain rose so far above the ground that it penetrated through the heavens. Once through, it saw the full glory of the gods and their beautiful society. The god's took notice of the mountain, observing it and the place where ti came from. They took special note of it, and would periodically create something special in the land. The mountain could not see what they had created due to where it was, but it could feel the Strunyx change with every new creation. The pure magnificence of the gods provoked feelings in the mountain. First the feeling of Awe, then the feeling of wonder, and last the feeling of loneliness. Even the gods had other gods to talk to, to interact with, to create beautiful things with. Not the mountain, the mountain was alone in his own thoughts, incapable of movement, incapable of talking with the gods, incapable of seeing where it had come from, and incapable of creating. It was while the mountain was in deep thought that the God Dreatheus touched it. At that moment every thought the mountain had ever had was understood by Dreatheus and he knew what to do and what the mountain wanted. He laid extended both his hands and touched the mountain with both of this index fingers and his middle fingers. It was at this very moment the mountain collapsed into itself plummeting back to the very land it came from. The result of the collapsing mountain was dust and debris that covered the sky blocking out all light, nothing could be seen. Not even the gods could see what the aftermath was until the ashes had cleared. What they could see once it had cleared was a new creation, a masterpiece. The creation of something truly great came at the cost some something truly unique and magnificent. The bodies and minds of living breathing beings came to be. Without purpose and without reason it seemed, but their beginning was just the beginning of it all." Written History